Field Trip to a Disney Movie
by seasprin
Summary: Makana and her two best friends, Darinesha and Dionjanae, obtain a device that will allow them to travel to any movie they want. Makana so happened to pick Brother Bear. What will happen?


Chapter one

It was five AM on a Thursday morning when Makana's iPhone rings. Makana groaned and sat up to see who was disturbing her sleep. It was her best friend, Darinesha. Makana groaned again. What could she want a five in the morning before school? Makana finally answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Makana! Guess what!"

"I give up," Makana said tiredly.

"Mrs. Triche wants to see us and Dionjanae today, she says we're not in trouble, in fact she wanted us to see something."

Makana blinked tiredly again and groaned while face palming.

"Darinesha, I told you countless times that I dropped out! I can't just go to school!"

"Yes you can, Mrs. Triche says that your mother didn't withdraw you yet, so please come today in your uniform. You'll take the bus!" _Click._

"Hey wait!" Makana realized that the line went dead and she groaned even louder. "This is not going to be my day…" She finalized and got out of her bed and got dressed in her old uniform.

She left a note for her mother that she'll be at school today, Mrs. Triche wanted something, and she was out the door.

She waited for the school bus to get here and a few other kids showed up during that time.

One of her friends, Shawn, showed up.

"Wow, Makana, you look terrible…"

"I was awoken abruptly…" Makana replied.

"Well, at least you're going to school."

"JUST for today!" Makana said and she saw the school bus getting closer.

Makana got on the bus last and sat down in the middle section all by herself. She sighed and texted Darinesha that she was on her way.

Once they arrived at the East St. John buildings, Makana got out and started looking for her two best friends, Darinesha and Dionjanae. Along the way, she saw her crush, Aubrey Stewart, a blonde smart boy with glasses. To Dionjanae he was just an asshole nerd. But to Makana, He's a total hottie with lots of respect. Makana blushed as she walked past him.

All of a sudden the bell rang, signaling the school day has started. Makana went to her first class.

During lunch, Makana tried to find her two best friends again. But had no luck.

"Makana Graves, please report to Mrs. Triche's office immidiently!" The intercom said. Makana sighed and walked toward her office.

"Makana!" Makana was enveloped in a group hug with her two best friends as she entered the Principal's office.

"Ooof!" Makana said.

"Where have you been? We've been texting you since the beginning of Lunch!" Nae said.

"You did?" Makana checked her phone. Ten text messages and five missed calls. "Oops…" Makana smiled sheepishly.

"Well, anyway! Mrs. Triche has something awesome to show you!" Makana had a confused look on her face.

"She already showed us!"

"That's right, Makana please have a seat." Makana did as she was told.

"Makana, The quantum science fair first place winners wanted me to show you this,"

Mrs. Triche took out a box that had a machine type thing in it.

"What is it?" Makana asked.

"It's called a movie traveler!" Darinesha said.

"A…What?"

"A movie Traveler! It allows you to travel to any movie in the same story-line or you can make your own, or you can say 'Surprise me'!" Mrs. Triche said.

"Any movie you say?" Makana asked.

"Yes, we're showing you this because you said that you wanted to drop out, right?" Makana nodded.

"Well, if you keep this, you must promise us that you'll go to school!"

"This is for me?"

"Yes, Makana, it's for you,"

"Does it really work?"

"Of course it works!"

Makana took the box and said thank you to Mrs. Triche and all three girls left her office.

Once outside again, lunch was over already and everyone was in class.

"Which movie do you want to travel to first?" Makana asked.

"I don't know! It's yours so you pick!"

"uhm… Okay…?" Makana said.

After school, Makana was picked up by her mom and they both went home. Makana changed out of her school uniform and into regular clothing. Makana thought of all of the movies she wanted to go to, it was a really hard decision. Makana gave up around seven in the evening and she decided to skip dinner. She was on her laptop, writing her stories. She looked at all of the files on her flash drive and saw the Brother Bear folder. Makana snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" Makana quickly grabbed her iPhone from her iHome and called Darinesha and Dionjanae. She informed them to pack their suitcases and meet them at her house at twenty-one-hundred.

"2100?! But that's decades from now!" Dionjanae yelled through the phone.

"It means nine O' Clock, you Ding Dong!"

"Oh… Okay!"

Nine O' Clock came around and there was a knock on the door. Makana answered it and it was her two best friends on the other side.

"Hey, girl!" Nae said.

"Hey! Come on in!" Makana said and they brought their suitcases in and they all went to her room.

A few hours later, Makana's parents went to bed and they started up the machine.

"Okay, Movie? Brother Bear… Follow Original Story? No… Any specific details? Surprise me… Is that everything?"

"I think so…"

"You bet!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Makana pressed the travel button and all three apparated into a forest.

When the two African American girls got back their eyesight, they looked around.

"Oh my god it worked!" Darinesha said.

"Yep!"

"Hello, are you three from East St. John?" an elder woman's voice said. The three girls looked behind them and it was Tanana.

"Y-Yes…" Makana said, wondering how she knew their school.

"Ah! Welcome to our Village!" Tanana said.

"Uhm… Thanks?" Nae said.

"Come, we are having a ceremony for your arrival," Tanana said and she walked toward the cave/rock thing. Makana grabbed her rolling suitcase and yelled for the girls to follow.

Once they arrived at the cave for the welcoming ceremony, Makana looked around hoping to see three brothers. She found Kenai, but Denahi and Sitka were not there. Makana had a confused look on her face.

"The ceremony will start momentarily; we must wait for Sitka and Denahi!" Tanana said to the crowd.

"You girls can sit anywhere until they arrive," She said to the three girls. Makana walked toward the front and sat down cross-legged on the ground; she opened up her messenger bag and took out her laptop. She logged on again and Makana felt weird. She had a picture of a shirtless Denahi as her background. Makana cursed to herself for not changing that before they left. Hopefully no one will see. Makana quickly plugged in her flash drive and started continuing her story she was currently writing, waiting for the two brothers.

What seemed like seconds, which was actually minutes, the two brothers came and Makana put away her laptop.

"Everyone is now assembled. These three girls come from a different world, a world where no magic exists, only science." Tanana said to the crowd.

"Why don't you three come up and introduce yourselves?" Makana, Dionjanae, and Darinesha got up and walked toward the Shaman Woman, Makana turned around to face the crowd and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was never good with introducing herself to a lot of people.

"Kenna, you okay?" Nae asked with concern.

"Yeah… Let's just hope I don't barf while doing this…" Makana said as she grabbed her stomach.

The two girls laughed and Darinesha said. "Just imagine your telling a story, you'll be fine!"

Makana looked at the silenced crowd again and she felt a little better.

"Who wants to go first?" Tanana asked.

"Uhhmmm… Nae you go!" Makana said.

"No you!"

"I asked you first!"

"Your older!"

"I'LL go! Jesus!" Darinesha said.

"Okaayy!" Makana said in a girly voice.

"Ahem! My name is Darinesha, I'm sixteen, and I have an older brother. And uhmm…"

"You like anime," Makana suggested.

"YES! I love anime, and I draw really well!"

"Ya got that right!" Makana said.

"Since you're so talkative now, why don't you go next?" Darinesha said to Makana.

"Erhm… Okay…?" Makana said.

"My name is Makana, but you can call me Kenna, I'm eighteen years old and I am the youngest in my family. I have two older sisters and one older brother." Everyone went "Oooohhh"

"Yeah… And I am an Aunt of two nieces and one nephew and another one is on the way!"

"MY TURN!" Dionjanae said.

"O-kay, then…"

"Hey. My name is Dionjanae! I'm sixteen as well and I have a question for you males," The males were listening.

"WHO WANTS TO DATE KENNA?!" Makana's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you! We haven't been here an hour and you're already seeking me a boyfriend?!" Makana said and she slapped Dionjanae upside the head.

"Well… yeah! You never had one!"

"So?"

"ANYWAY! Do you people have a question for us?"

Everyone was silent.

"Ooo-kay then…" Makana said.

"WELL THIS WAS FUN, GOTTA GO BYEE!" Makana said, trying to escape.

"KENNA GET BACK HERE!" The two other girls screamed in perfect unison. Makana, who was scared, slowly went back to where her best friends were.

"So uh… How about them bears, eh?" Makana said.

"Meh… I've seen cuter animals.." Darinesha said.

"You kidding? Their adorable! Especially the cubs!"

"Makana you think LIONS are adorable!" Dionjanae said.

"They ARE though!" Makana said in defense.

"Well, The ceremony is over, I'll show you your hut. Everyone can leave now!" Tanana said.

Makana sighed in relief. "Thank you…" she said. Everyone was leaving, Makana kept on eyeing Denahi.

Tanana was now showing the three girls the hut they'll be staying at.

"I can NOT believe no one wanted to be your boyfriend!"

"I don't blame them, they just saw me, let alone KNOW me!" Makana said.

"Oh whatever!"

Once they were in their hut, Tanana left so that they could unpack and get settled in.

"WOW! This place has electronics!" Nae exclaimed.

"It has electricity, appliances, TV's, and toilets!"

"YES! NO GOING AROUND TREES!" Makana exclaimed.

"Oy…" Makana said after she finished unpacking.

"Tired?"

"Sure…"

"Come on! Let's explore the village!" Darinesha said.

"Great idea!" Dionjanae said.

"Nah, you go on ahead, I gotta put away the food and snacks I brought…" Makana said.

The two girls exited the hut and walked around the neighborhood.

Makana sat on the couch for a few more seconds and then got up and went to get her cooler that she brought. It was FULL of food and snacks.

Makana decided to put away the frozen stuff first. She put away three bags of Pizza Rolls, two boxes of red, white and blue colored popsicles, five frozen pizzas, two buckets of Blue Bell Ice cream, and fish that required to be frozen.

After that, she put away the refrigerant stuff. Salad leaves such as, lettuce, spinach, carrots, and other stuff in a salad. Salad dressing, fresh fruit, Coke, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper.

She had a LOT of stuff; hey, she came prepared. Makana also put away paper plates on top of the fridge. She forgot to bring cereal and milk. Oh well, she'll have to live with no cereal. She did bring breakfast stuff as well such as, eggs, bacon, pancake mix, maple syrup, and all that other good stuff.

Last but not least from her cooler, were three pouches of alcoholic drinks. The flavors were her favorite, Strawberry, Blue Raspberry Lemonade, and Pina Colada. She went to get Nae's cooler and put away the wine that she usually drinks. Yes, Dionjanae and Makana both drink, but not terribly heavy. Darinesha did the smart thing and rejected alcohol.

Makana finished putting away all of the food and all that. Makana sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. Makana put in her brand new Disney vacation planning DVD in the DVD player and pressed play. This DVD was brand new, how can you tell? They tell you about the new Fantasyland.

A few hours later, Darinesha and Nae came back. Makana was now watching Hetalia: Beautiful World.

"Took you guys long enough! It's almost sundown!" Makana fussed at her friends.

"Sorry, Kenna. But Guess who's our next door neighbors!" Darinesha said.

"I give up…"

"Sitka, Denahi and Kenai!" Makana choked on her own saliva.

"What?!"

"That's right, Lucky you, eh?" Dionjanae said.

"Sure…" Makana slumped back onto the couch.

"Oh! And speaking of those brothers, they're coming over for dinner, is that okay?" Darinesha said.

"Sure, what you guys want?"

"PIZZA!" Both girls said in perfect unison.

"Nyaa! Okay! Jeez!" Makana said, a bit frightened. She got up and went to the kitchen and pre-heated the oven at 420 degrees Ferinheight.

While the three girls were waiting for the oven to heat up, they watched Pride and Prejudice on the TV. It was the 1995 version with Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy. Dionjanae and Darinesha were getting bored, because they couldn't understand what they were talking about. But Makana LOVED this story, it was probably her most favorite story of all time. During the scene where Mr. Darcy confessed to Lizzie, the three girls heard a knock on their door. Makana looked around, and saw no one getting up.

"OH LET ME GET IT!" Makana fussed sarcastically.

She opened the door and it was the three brothers on the other side. Sitka was in front of the other two, and he smiled warmly at her. Denahi gave Makana a judgmental look. And Kenai looked Neutral.

"Hey, guys! Come on in!" She said and all three came in.

"Thanks for inviting us, Dionjanae!"

"Ah, it's no problem!" Nae said. Then there was a loud beep.

"Oven's hot enough, let me put the Pizza in!" Makana said.

"What the heck is Pizza?" Denahi asked. Makana stopped dead in her tracks and the other girls gasped loudly.

"Please forgive them, girls, they're from the past! Pizza was not invented at this time." Makana said.

"It's AMAZINGNESS!" Dionjanae said.

"Yeah! What she said!" Darinesha said.

"Oy… It's just bread with tomato sauce and cheese on the top…"

"Sounds delicious!" Kenai said.

Makana went to put the Pizza in the oven and came back.

"Now we wait 20 minutes!"

"Why that long?" Kenai asked.

"The pizza is oober cold! If we were to eat it now, our teeth would probably break off. So it's in the oven warming up!" Makana explained.

"Ooohhhh…" Kenai said.

"Excuse me, but what were you guys watching?" Sitka asked, looking at a paused screen of Lizzie, who was played by Jennifer Ehle.

"Pride and Prejudice," Makana shrugged.

"What's that?"

"It's a story… I can start it from the beginning if you want?"

"NO!" The two girls said in perfect unison again. Makana arched an eyebrow.

"It's too hard to comprehend! I don't even know how you understand what they're talking about!" Dionjanae said.

Makana had a "Not Amused" Face.

"Gee take a wild guess why!" Makana spoke.

"Oh… Writer…"

"Got that right!"

"You write?" Sitka asked.

"Yeah, I write fictional stories!"

"That's really amazing!" Kenai said.

"Hey, Denahi, you haven't said one word since we left, you okay?" Sitka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like to be around weird girls!" Denahi insulted the three girls.

"We're not weird! In fact, almost every girl in our world is like that!"

"I feel sorry for the men," Denahi spoke, that ticked Makana off and he smirked.

"Why I outta!" Makana said marching over to him but Darinesha stopped her.

"Stop it, behave yourself!" She said.

Then there was a beep sound again.

"Oh, I'll go check the Pizza…" Then Makana left into the kitchen.

"So where did this 'Pizza' come from?"

"Italy," Darinesha said.

"Where's that?"

"It's in Europe…" Dionjanae said.

"PIZZA'S READY!" Makana yelled so that everyone could hear. Makana grabbed six paper plates and sliced the pizza, everyone got two pieces.

"Guys, you want soda?"

"I don't think That's a good Idea, Nae…"

"Why?"

"They never had soda before, they might not like the feeling of the carbonated drinks going down their throat." Makana explained.

"How 'bout's some water?" The three brothers agreed to the water and the three girls had soda.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
